


Be Everything That You Need

by equallydestructive



Series: Ziam Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has only been gone a week, yet Liam misses him more than he'll ever know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Everything That You Need

“Thank you, Dubai! Have a great night!” 

Liam saluted the crowd of screaming preteens and teenage girls and he ran side by side with Louis offstage where he promptly collapsed onto the couch, switching his mic to off before throwing it aside.

“Hey, hey, you’re getting your nasty sweat everywhere,” Niall complained, plopping down next to Liam and throwing his legs over Liam’s lap.

It was the last night of the tour before their two month break and Liam was absolutely exhausted, to say the least. Judging by how Harry had already passed out on the floor, the other boys were feeling the same way.

It had been extremely difficult the past few days, what with Zayn making the decision to leave in the midst of it all. Though Zayn had not voiced his misery, Liam knew that something was wrong with Zayn – though it still had come as a surprise to Liam, there had been something in the back of his mind that had known that Zayn was leaving.

The fact that it had only been a week since Liam had last seen him did nothing to ease the bone-deep ache in his bones that could only be attributed to Zayn’s absence from his side.

Thankfully he would be on his way home in a few hours and he would get to see Zayn again and he couldn’t be more thrilled.

An hour and a half later he was on their private jet on his way to Heathrow in London. He stuck a hand in his back pocket and dug his phone out, turning it on and going through his contacts until he hit the Zs.

 _On my way home_ , he texted, sending it out to Zayn. His fingers drummed impatiently on his thigh as he waited for Zayn’s reply and it came not even 30 seconds later.

_Thank god I feel like it’s been forever since ive seen u :( ive really missed u_

Liam heaved a sigh and glanced up, checking to see what the other boys were up to. Louis was playing on his phone, Harry was snoring quietly, his head resting on Niall’s shoulder, while Niall was watching one of the plane’s movies they were showing.

Another vibration signaled that Zayn had sent him another text and Liam opened it, biting back a chuckle as a picture of Zayn popped up. He was wearing nothing but boxer briefs and the first thing Liam noticed was Zayn’s ridiculous pout, his lower lip sticking out. He gasped as his eyes went from Zayn’s pout to his head.

_u got a buzzcut??_

Liam waited for Zayn to reply and he went back to the picture, staring at it. Zayn looked amazing, as always – Liam just wasn’t used to not seeing Zayn’s dark locks of hair that he had been growing out the past year or so. Liam would miss the feeling of Zayn’s soft strands slipping through his fingers.

_Yeah i wanted a change. is it ok?_

Liam rolled his eyes.

_Uh yeah?? babe u look amazing no matter what. i gotta go and sleep tho. It’s been a long day_

Liam got an immediate reply, his heart swelling to twice its size as soon as he saw it.

_:* :) go to sleep liam. see u soon yeah? love you so much_

He sent back “love you too” and turned his phone off. He closed his eyes and within minutes, fell into a deep slumber and dreamed of Zayn, Zayn, always Zayn.

\----

The Heathrow airport was beyond crowded as paparazzi and fans swarmed in – he knew that it was going to happen anyway, but each time it still shocked him to see literally hundreds of people there for him and the boys.

His bodyguard team tried their best to keep the paps out of the way, but a few always managed to sneak in with their cameras. Flashes went off and he kept his head down, wanting nothing more than to finally get home to Zayn. 

As soon as he and Louis (Harry and Niall had gone to a different airport) were gathered into the car, he breathed a sigh of relief as they began moving. He waved to the fans that had gathered by the tinted windows, knowing that they could barely see him, yet screams rang out anyways and he finally let himself relax, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Before he knew it, Louis was shaking him by the shoulder, telling him to wake up. Liam yawned and stretched, his fingertips dragging along the ceiling of the car. 

“See you soon, mate,” Louis said, smiling tiredly as he hugged Liam tightly. “Let me know how Zayn is doing.” 

Liam gave Louis one last squeeze around his middle before making his way out of the car, looking around cautiously for anybody that may have followed them all the way from the airport.

The coast was clear and he ran across his lawn, stopping at his front door and turning around, giving the thumbs up to the driver. He pulled away from the curb and Liam unlocked his door, quickly whipping out his phone and turning it on to find three text messages and one missed call from Zayn. He looked at the messages as he walked through the door and through the foyer.

_Call me when ur home!!_

_Leeyum where are u_

_Ok ill just let myself in_

Liam laughed aloud as he read the texts, remembering that he had given Zayn a house key. Liam knew exactly where Zayn would be so he pocketed his phone and ascended the stairs, anticipation in seeing Zayn making his heart beat faster.

The door to his bedroom was closed and he knocked on it, more out of habit than courtesy, and turned the knob, opening the door slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the seemingly empty room until he saw the lump underneath the duvets on Liam’s bed move. 

Perhaps the emotional turmoil of the past few weeks had finally begun to wear on Liam because tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he padded over to the side of the bed, laying a gentle hand on top of where Zayn’s hip was.

“Liam?” 

Liam’s gaze flicked to Zayn’s face, noting that his eyes were bleary with sleep, his freshly buzzed, dark head a stark contrast to the white of Liam’s pillow.

“Hi, babe,” Liam whispered, voice hoarse, letting his hand move up the length of Zayn’s body to his head. It was ridiculously soft and Zayn leaned up into the touch, his eyelashes creating shadows on his cheekbones as he closed them once more.

“I’ve missed you,” Zayn murmured, one of his arms appearing from within the duvets to grasp at Liam’s shirt, forcing him to tumble onto the bed next to Zayn. Zayn curled up to Liam’s body as best as he could while wrapped up within the blankets and he breathed in deeply, as if he was inhaling Liam’s scent. “I’ve really, _really_ missed you.”

Liam pursed his lips, willing them not to start trembling at the longing in Zayn’s voice.

“I have to go take a shower then I’ll come to bed, yeah?” Liam rasped, attempting to untangle Zayn’s fingers from his shirt, but Zayn wouldn’t relent.

“No.”

“Fine, then you can take a shower with me.” As much as he wanted to crawl under the covers and cuddle with Zayn, he didn’t want to do so until he was free of grease and grime. 

He interlocked his fingers with Zayn’s and pulled him off the bed, Zayn grumbling under his breath as his skin was exposed to the cool air of the room. The duvets pooled onto the floor as Zayn stepped out of them and Liam led them to the bathroom, where he finally got a good glimpse at Zayn.

Zayn wasn’t wearing much save for a baggy tank – Liam’s, actually – and his boxers. He had gained some weight, which was great – Zayn probably hadn’t realised it, but Liam noticed that he was really starting to get a bit gaunt during the last month. 

Zayn looked both younger and older at the same time with his buzzcut, especially in his face. Zayn still had the most ridiculous cheekbones known to man, but he also looked softer, and it only made Liam want to stroke his cheek until Zayn’s skin warmed underneath Liam’s fingertips.

“Why are you staring at me?” Zayn said, obviously trying to keep from smirking at Liam. Liam took a step forward and snaked his arms around Zayn’s waist, bringing him closer, flush against his body.

“You’re just so beautiful.” Liam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips, lingering a bit as Zayn sighed happily into Liam’s mouth. Zayn was just… absolutely intoxicating.

Zayn helped Liam undress, leaving him in nothing but his socks and briefs. Goosebumps erupted on Liam’s arms and he rubbed at them, inwardly cursing the chilly air. Zayn laid a warm palm on Liam’s chest and leaned up to give him a light, chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before he slid his boxers down his legs and flung them off to the side with a kick of his foot. 

Liam removed the rest of his clothes until he was naked as well, appreciating the view of Zayn’s cute bum as he turned the faucet until water started streaming through the showerhead.

Zayn stepped in, wincing as the cold water turned lukewarm, then hot, and gestured for Liam to join him with a crook of his fingers. 

Liam climbed in and in his haste, he nearly slipped on the wet floor of the bathtub, but he managed to catch himself by hooking his fingers into the shower curtain. He heard Zayn snickering behind him and he straightened up, pulling the shower curtain across the length of the bathtub and then shutting the glass door.

Zayn had a bottle of shampoo in his hand and he flipped the cap, pouring a decent amount into his palm before looking pointedly at Liam. Liam, understanding, bent his knees slightly and let Zayn massage the shampoo into his scalp, nearly moaning in gratification at the feeling. 

He felt a dollop of suds land on his nose and he opened his eyes a smidgen, waiting for Zayn to wipe it away. As soon as Zayn’s finger came into focus, he caught it and pressed a kiss to the damp skin, grinning as the hot water helped wash away any trace of the shampoo.

“My turn,” Liam said, gesturing for Zayn to spin around with a flourish of his hand. He grabbed the bar of soap and worked it in his palms until his hands were coated in suds. He began at the bottom, lathering his way up Zayn’s body from his ankles, to his thighs, to his hips, to his arms, and finally to his neck. Zayn shuddered, becoming pliant underneath Liam’s treatment. 

Liam’s lips found their way to the feather tattoo on the back of Zayn’s neck, knowing exactly how much Zayn enjoyed kisses there. Zayn’s head tilted to the side, opening up the long expanse of his throat to Liam.

As much as Liam wanted only to hold Zayn that night, other parts of his body had different intentions - he was really fucking hard and his dick pressed up against Zayn’s lower back, slipping into the cleft of Zayn’s arse.

“Happy there, aren’t you?” Zayn laughed, a bit breathless as he ground back against Liam.

“Can’t help it,” Liam murmured, still laying kiss after kiss over Zayn’s tattoo before moving to the side of his throat. “You’re irresistible.”

\----

After much making out until the shower ran cold, they hopped out of the shower and toweled each other off, Liam doing Zayn first. He took extra care in making sure Zayn was completely dry, while Zayn only wanted to tug Liam off to bed. 

“I don’t really want to get my bedding wet,” he complained, but he allowed Zayn to wrap the towel around his body before grabbing his arm and walking briskly to Liam’s bedroom, Liam being dragged along behind him.

Zayn threw his towel aside and climbed into the bed, throwing the duvet over himself, getting comfy. Liam followed suit and slipped his arm underneath Zayn, resting his other one just above his navel, his thumb occasionally brushing the heart tattoo on Zayn’s hip.

“I wish we could do this all day,” Zayn said, tracing a prominent vein along the back of his hand. 

“We can now. We- I have a two month long break.” 

Zayn sighed, though it was one more of contentment than sadness and Liam wasn’t sure if he had heard his slip-up or not. “I know, but it’s just different, you know? I’m not in the band and I’m not on tour with you guys anymore, and I’ll miss that, but-” Zayn paused. “I think the thing I’ll miss the most is you, Liam. It’s only been a week since we last saw each other, but I can’t even imagine going _months_.” Zayn sounded as though he were choking back tears and Liam tightened his hold around him.

“Babe, we can still Skype and stuff, yeah? I mean, it’s not all that bad. I know you haven’t been very happy lately, so I mean- you got to do what you got to do. I’ll miss you just as much when we’re separated, but we’ll always be together. Always.”

Zayn turned in Liam’s arms, gave Liam a tearful grin, and then he burrowed his face against Liam’s chest, whispering “I love you” over and over again into it. Liam rested his chin on top of Zayn’s head and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be like a 1,000 word drabble, but look where it ended up lol  
> Follow me on my [tumblr!](http://digitaldeceit.tumblr.com)


End file.
